I am number three
by Lil killer16
Summary: This story will be from the POV of number Three i will try and remain with the original story but i can't be 100% accurate and later chapters will have smut:)
1. The beginning

**I am Number Three**

Number one was killed in Malaysia

Number two was killed in London

I am number three an i need to find the others

Thomas and I where on the road again for the billionth time Thomas sighs and says "I think you'll like this new  
town were going to",I shake my head barely listing to him as i think about all my friends that i left behind in brooks "were are we going again" Thomas laughs "have you been listening to anything i've said "It's a small town in Ohio i can't remember i think you'll like it".I sigh loudly and put in my headphones ending the conversation we ride this for a couple hours before we enter Ohio an i take out my head phones laughing "Paradise Ohio sounds like a nice place" Thomas laughs too and says "Quite im sure you'll like it it's small like Brooks was and not in the papers as much either". As we driving up to a small house in the town "Where am i suppose to practice my legacies!"Thomas just looks out the car window and answers calmly "There's a forest only a mile or so from our house we can train there" I just shake my head up and down, Thomas and I get out of the car to meet a pretty looking blonde women waiting for us as we walk up to her she smiles politely and extends her hand and introduced her self as Annie Hart, Thomas introduced as Thomas Wilder and as i walk up to the house he introduced as Ryan Wilder. As is showing us the house she mentions casually that we are the second family to move to paradise takes both of by surpise


	2. Second day in paradise

Thomas and I look at each other confused I open my mouth to say but the look Thomas gives me makes my shut it quickly looks my way as she's leaving and asks "You look around my daughters age when do you think that your gonna start high school in paradise?"I just smile at her and tell her that i'll be going tomorrow as Thomas gives me a annoyed look behind shoulder as i smile and nodded as she says that she'll tell her daughter Sarah to watch out for your Ryan. Thomas and I politely say are goodbyes and wave as she gets in her car and drives angrily shuts the door "oh you think your going to school tomorrow?!" I calmly walk behind him an retort "What am I going to do wait around no! besides my earthquake Generation legacy is coming along and after school i can train" Thomas scratches his head still not 100% convinced but after twenty minutes but finally agreed to me being aloud to go to school. That night i could hardly wait to start school finally getting some sleep but waking up as I got up I look at my bed side clock seeing its already 6:45am rocketing out of the bed i launch my self to the shower and quickly get ready for school. Walking up to the school I saw a lot of different groups of people talking and some of them laughing I saw two kids that were by themselves one was shorter with black hair and the other was taller and more tanned with blonde hair.I walked into the principal's office when I saw a very pretty blonde haired girl was waiting for someone or something when she saw me she smiled big and introduced herself as Sarah Hart,She said her mother had told her to look out for Me and try and show me around she takes ahold of my schedule and looks at it and after a couple of minutes she looks up and says "looks like we have most of the same classes" I am smiling in the inside thinking no way do i get to spend so much time with this girl but on the outside i try and play it cool "Oh yea that's pretty sweet" Sarah starts to talk about the school as we walk to are first class which is history which is good because i'm actually pretty good at history I follow Sarah to some seats and sit beside her as I open up my books and duck in my bag to look for a pencil I miss the blonde haired kid and the blacked hair kid surprised that they didn't make a noise coming in shaking my head I turn my attention to Sarah and spend the whole class making her laugh and trying to actually pay attention in the class the one i was geared more towards works better which meant very little notes got taken. Finally though the class ends and Sarah and I make are way to math which is much the same me goofing off and Sarah silently laughing threw the whole class after half the day is over and Sarah and I sit down for lunch i noud my head at the two boys from History and ask "who are those to?" Sarah looking over and says "thats Sam and John,John just moved here from somewhere else i don't really know were why?" I smile at her and just say "Just wondering John looks like someone I knew" She shrugs her shoulders and quickly snaps a picture of me from her camera,I laugh and playfully try and grab it from her but she gets up and runs screaming and laughing out of the lunchroom.I know i'll have to pay for that photo but i could careless right now something's not right about that John character,Maybe i'm just getting paranoid and turning not Thomas as I say to myself "Time to find that cutie with the camera"


	3. Something weird in Paradise

As i leave the lunch room I look both ways stumped I have no idea which way to go. I pick to go left and started walking looking around for something that looked famliar surroundings accedently running into the boy Sam knoucking all his books out of his hands."sorry for that" reaching down and picking up the books pausing at one book looking up at Sam "they walk among us what's this about"Sam blushes red and grabs at it and quickly says "nothing nothing i got to go" and rushes out the other way. Looking puzzeled shaking my head "I have to talk to Thomas about that book and Sam" Looking at my schedule finding out i have gym next looking up I ask a nerdy looking girl that looks alittle flustered but points me to the direction of were the gym is. finally finding the gym I walk into the boys locker room and quickly change into my gear,walking out of the change room I see a bunch of what are soccer balls which gets me exitited since I am a great soccer player also that my lorien abilites will give me a bigger edge. As I walk out the gym teacher blows his whistle for all of us to line up so the teams can be picked I see that the two kids picking the teams seem to be football players big and stocky, A couple of picks later I get picked after 3 others are picked which is reliving after the teams are made I and my teamates get a smelly black jersey to wear. The captian of the team walks by us and ask "so what postion can you play,you Wilder what do you play?" I look up surpised saying "uhh striker i guess" so he sends me out to play head striker. After what seems like fifteen mintes its over and were hustling out of the gym after I get changed im interputed by Sam who says "Hey you wanted to know about that book then meet me outside the school around 6" and leaves before I can say anything. Puzzled by that message that Sam just gave me, Almost missing Sarah who sees my face and asks what Sam wanted I just shake my head laughting "ahh nothing just about a book I was interested in" Sarah smiles big and mentions that i was an all-star at soccer scoring three goals and wining the as we enter astrology class which should be fun as we enter I pull out Sarah's seat which she thanks me and while i'm seating down I make eye contact with Sam and John both won't meet my eyes and sit infront of us the class starts with the teacher telling everybody that there will be a movie which is perfect since it means ultimate time with Sarah. It starts off all fun and games with both of us playing Circles and X's with her wining the majorly of the games but something happens in front at John and Sam's table with a flash of light then what looks like steady light inside the pockets off his hoodie as he runs out of the room. Sarah looks at me and mentions "wow thats weird how you think he did that'' which i say "no idea maybe with some flashlights''. Put really im thinking that this is on of the Lorien and I will deffently be going to that meeting and telling Thomas about this

Side note-Sam Knows that John is an alien before this.


	4. (Almost)Got a date with her

After John walked out the teacher started the movie again but I couldn't get into the movie or more importantly, I couldn't focus on Sarah. I pull out my phone and quickly send Thomas a text telling him about the incident and the magazine and the meeting that Sam and John want to make.

When class was over I left the classroom with Sarah following her to her locker not really paying attention to what she was saying. Turning to me she smiles big, blushing slightly and asked, "So are you going?"

I looked at her slightly confused and she noticed right away. "There's this party going on tonight and I was asking if you were going?"

I avert my gaze not wanting to tell her no and I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. "Uhh I don't think know, I'm going to town with my dad later, but maybe"

She nods her head seemingly disappointed. Reaching into her locker, Sarah grabbed her bag as the last bell rang. She shut her locker and started walking down the hall and I followed wanting to walk her to her class considering I had a free period and was in no hurry. We walked in silence until we reached the classroom door and she turned to me, blushing furiously, with a small piece of paper in her hand that was held to me. Had she written that on our way to the class? I really was distracted today, I needed to refocus.

I looked down at the paper and chuckled under my breath already knowing what it was. When I took it she turned without a goodbye and sped into her classroom. Walking away from the room I make my way down the hall only to pause feeling my phone vibrate. Taking my phone out of my pocket I read the message from Thomas.

Thomas: I don't think going that meeting is a good idea until we figure out what they are about.

Thinking of a response as I made my way into an empty classroom and set my bag on a table before opening it to work on the math homework I wasn't really in the mood to do. I sent Thomas a quick text telling him that I agreed before pulling out the piece of paper Sarah had given me with her number on it. I smiled as I sent a text to her.

Ryan: Hey, is this the pretty girl who just gave me her number?  
I started my homework and waited for the response which came in just a few seconds.  
Sarah: Depends on how many pretty girls give you their number.  
Ryan: Lol, well I only text the very good-looking ones and only one has given me their number.

We continued texting back and forth talking about how boring her class was because I was there and how she hoped I could make it to the party. I smiled down at my phone only to be startled by the bell ringing. I shove my phone in my pocket and my homework in my bag before leaving the class room to go and meet with Sarah before I head home. We didn't speak about much, she mostly talked about her class and I happily listened to what she had to say.

On my way home I couldn't help but wonder what kind of training Thomas was going to conduct this afternoon. I felt as if it were going to be particularly difficult since we hadn't trained in a while. It seemed to be getting more brutal the older I got.

Special thanks to LiP SMACKERs for editing this chapter


End file.
